


Now everything is easy 'cause of you

by ComeOnNowGuysHowCanEveryUsernameBeTaken



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cute, F/M, Fluff, God it's too much fluff, Healthy Relationships, Late Night Conversations, Marriage, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnNowGuysHowCanEveryUsernameBeTaken/pseuds/ComeOnNowGuysHowCanEveryUsernameBeTaken
Summary: A small glance into the lives of Jeff and Annie with the HAPPY ENDING THEY DESERVE.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Now everything is easy 'cause of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an impulse story. I was writing my other fic and it just felt so painful and heavy sooo I wrote this to take a break. I consider myself a much better angst writer than fluff (I live for tension and strong feelings), so this could be terrible... enjoy!
> 
> Oh by the way, the title comes from the song Our House by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young (if you haven't heard it, seriously go listen to it right now. It's so simple and cute).

Annie’s eyes peeled open to the sound of Sebastian’s wailing from across the room. Her squinty eyes tried to adjust to the dark of the room. She looked to the light emanating painfully from the digital clock on the bedside table.

3:26 a.m.

Silently as to not wake Jeff beside her, she threw the covers off and drowsily sat up in the bed. Adjusting to her upright position, she slowly slipped off the bed, shuffling over to Sebastian’s crib. She quietly hushed him, reaching into the crib and pulling out her baby. Sebastian screeched louder, drawing a soft groan from Jeff across the room. Annie dragged herself out of the bedroom, gently bouncing their baby in her arms.   
"Shh," she hummed, lazily stroking Sebastian’s head, her fingers brushing over his soft hair.  
Tripping over her long pyjama bottoms, she flicked the light on in the kitchen before her feet carried her over to the couch in the living room. She settled down on the couch, gently rocking Sebastian. His cries continued ringing out through Jeff’s apartment. The light from the kitchen allowed a soft glow to grace Sebastian’s face. Despite his harsh, unappealing yowls, Annie saw the beauty in this bundle of new life in her arms. His small, upturned nose; 100% Jeff. She credited herself for his wide, blue eyes and pink pouty lips.   
"What do you want, hmm?" Annie grumbled tiredly, her voice rough from sleep as she tried to soothe their son.   
She gently patted around his diaper; dry. A small sigh escaped her throat as Sebastian continued his lament. Cradling him with one arm, she started unbuttoning her pyjama top. Her hand made its way to her breast. She hoisted Sebastian in closer as she gripped her breast in the C hold, something she’d practiced tirelessly before Sebastian’s arrival, much to Jeff’s pleasure. He would watch with the occasional chuckle as Annie would massage and squeeze her chest, preparing for a future of breastfeeding.

"Go on…" Annie encouraged as Sebastian’s cries ceased, his mouth searching.   
Annie gazed off into Jeff’s apartment as Sebastian started suckling on her nipple. His lips pinched firmly around her as he desperately sucked. She continued her squeezing patterns, helping her son with his feeding. The wailing cries had softened into pitchy breathing, stifled by the noises of his suckling. Blinking slowly, she cautiously leaned back against the couch, careful to not break Sebastian’s latch. Her eyes lazily took in the blurry images of Jeff’s apartment. Annie had unofficially moved in with him. Upon her return from her internship, she was greeted with a tearful declaration of love in the airport.  
"Predictable... cinematic nevertheless," Abed had commented over the phone when Annie had called to share the news.   
Then, she had slowly started moving into his apartment, “accidentally” leaving behind more and more after each night she’d spend with him. By the time Jeff proposed, Annie was practically living with him 24/7.

Annie’s eyes drifted to the picture on the credenza across the room; their wedding day. Her belly had started rounding with the pregnancy. Jeff had icing smudged on his nose, and Annie’s face was crinkled with explosive laughter. A smile pulled at her lips as she reminisced on that day. She had always expected she would need to fight Jeff for a wedding. However, once the crushing weight of his love had been lifted after years of suppression, he was no longer resistant or hesitant to openly love her. Of course, he was still the sarcastic, jerk she’d grown to love.  
Sebastian jabbed Annie’s ribs as his small, pudgy hand shifted between his stomach and hers. The prod pulled Annie back to the present. She glanced down to Sebastian, watching him wriggle slightly in her arms.

Back in the bedroom, Jeff rolled over, startled awake when he couldn’t feel Annie’s presence. He patted around the bed, slowly sitting up to find Annie’s side empty. His narrowed, tired eyes landed on the crib; empty as well. With a sigh, his head flopped back down on the pillow. His ears strained to listen, but his apartment was silent. Turing his head, he saw the light from the kitchen. Though it was a soft light, it threatened his weary, sleep-plagued vision. He lazily swung his legs out of the bed, stretching as he stood. His feet dragged across the floor as he made his way to the doorway. The light stung his eyes, but the pain was beyond worth it to see Annie nursing Sebastian. Her eyes were dark and puffy and her hair was messily falling around her shoulders. He couldn’t help but smile as Annie seemed to start drifting off, her methodical breast pinching slowing as her head started weakly nodding.

"Want me to take over?" Jeff said, smirking softly as Annie’s head snapped back up to attention, startling Sebastian. She laughed weakly, shaking her head as she readjusted her breast, helping their baby latch back on.  
"You have the proper equipment? Since when?" Annie countered as Jeff hobbled over to the couch, taking a seat beside her.   
He draped his arm around her, gently squeezing her shoulder as he leaned in to kiss her head.   
"You know, I actually read somewhere that in extreme conditions, men can lactate," Annie continued.  
Jeff screwed up his face with a grumbled laughter.  
"I think Sebastian’s happy with this current arrangement. I know I would be."  
Annie rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted groan.  
"Jeff, don’t be gross."  
He laughed, leaning back against the couch. A comfortable silence took over the apartment as Annie turned her focus back to nursing her child. Jeff’s hand made its way to her face, gently brushing her hair behind her shoulder, tucking it behind her ear.   
"You didn’t have to come out here," Annie noted, casting her husband a glance.  
"I know," he whispered, his hand grazing along her cheek, "I didn’t want you to sit alone."  
A slight blush crept across Annie’s face as she basked in Jeff’s warm affection.  
"That reminds me, did that boy in your law class ever break out of his shell?"  
"Evan?"  
"Mhm," Annie nodded.  
"Well, I think you’ll be pleased to hear he’s talking with his desk mate now. Started enforcing a seating plan, as per your suggestion."  
"Oh really? That’s good… good. Who’d you sit him with?"  
"Jenny."  
Annie turned her head, flashing Jeff a smile that was more awake than she was.  
"You’re meddling!"  
"What?" Jeff questioned with a feigned confusion.   
"I _told_ you they’d make a good couple and now-"  
"Now Evan’s speaking up enough to contribute to the class. Problem solved."  
Annie couldn’t hide her soft, joyous smile as she shook her head.  
"You see it, too. They’re good together. She brings out the best in him and he is totally in love with her."  
"I made the seating plan with his academic success in mind, nothing more," Jeff insisted.  
“Whatever,” Annie laughed.   
A small grin stretched across Jeff's face as he watched Sebastian flinch, his body overtaken by a quiet hiccup.  
"They give you any trouble?" he asked in reference to their elderly neighbours.

The relationship between the two couples had become strained with the introduction of Sebastian. Jeff had always just left the old couple be.   
"Oh, this'll be fun," the bitter woman had remarked under her breath upon seeing Annie's pregnant belly.  
On Sebastian's third night, he wouldn't stop crying. Annie had joined in her sons tears, exhausted and desperate for a solution. Jeff had had to console a screeching baby and his hopeless wife when their old neighbours just made matters worse, pounding on their door, ironically yelling for silence. Jeff's suggestion was to ignore the couple, only sharing a few curt words passing in the hall. Annie refused this notion, pursuing the unattainable friendship. Even in shouting matches, Annie remained courteous, coming across a little manic as she'd laugh uncomfortably.

"Not tonight," Annie replied, her relief evident.

They knew they'd move out sooner or later. Annie had been researching schools for Sebastian while Jeff scoured the streets for 'for sale' signs on lawns. They had had their eyes on a small, cottage-like house a few months ago, but they'd been too non-committal, forcing the sellers to abandon the couple's tentative offers. Britta had pleadingly invited Jeff and Annie to stay with her in apartment 303. But before the couple had time to even consider that option, Troy came back. He temporarily moved into Abed's room, wracked with disbelief that his friend had gone away.

"You got knocked-up?!" Troy had exclaimed upon seeing Annie.   
His shock swelled even more as he caught the ring on her finger.  
"You got _married_?!"  
His voice rose with his surprise as Jeff wrapped his arm around her shoulder, flashing his ring to Troy's wide eyes.  
"TO _JEFF_?!"

With Troy back, Jeff and Annie decided to stay in Jeff's apartment, leaving Britta and Troy to catch up. A slow rekindling of their relationship took place as Jeff and Annie turned a blind-eye, letting their two friends revisit their love story in peace. On Abed's next visit, he was dumbfounded to find that Troy had returned. After their overwhelming reconnection, Abed quickly became vocal about his thoughts on Britta and Troy's indefinite relationship. Abed was less permissive than Jeff and Annie had been, telling Troy that his journey should've shaped him with more character development and he shouldn't attempt to refabricate failed elements of his past. Troy argued that his growth would make the "failed elements" possible now. In those moments, they were whole again. With the bickering, cross-country phone calls, small get-togethers ... it felt as it was. Things were different, and yet nothing had changed.

Annie started tenderly swaying Sebastian back and forth as he let go of her breast.   
"All done?" Annie chirped quietly, looking down at their son.   
Sebastian half squeaked, half burped in response, prompting amused chuckles from his parents.   
"Here," Jeff said, reaching his arms forward to take Sebastian off of Annie’s hands.   
She gently slid her arm out from under their son as Jeff accepted him in his arms. She weakly smiled in thanks as her hands moved to tuck her breast back in her top, doing the buttons back up. Jeff rose from the couch, gazing down fondly at their child. Slowly, he started pacing back to the bedroom. Annie was close to follow. She watched as Jeff carefully lay Sebastian down in his crib. For such a big man, Jeff held Sebastian with an unmatched level of calm softheartedness. His sweet, cautious nature made Annie’s heart glow. She stepped in closer, resting her head against Jeff’s arm as they looked into the crib, watching Sebastian wriggle around. Her hand brushed against his and he responded by grasping it, intertwining their fingers. An advance that would have sent Jeff recoiling years ago was now so comfortable and simplistically perfect. After years of an obsessive school-girl crush fighting with repressed love, they’d finally built something timeless. The wait was painful, but their growth had paid off. Annie was more than a love-sick child. She was her own person, first and foremost. And Jeff wasn’t scared anymore. He granted himself a full life, complete with feelings. No matter how real, he never ran away anymore.

"This is it," Annie said, her throat tightening around the words.

"This is everything I’ve ever wanted."


End file.
